The present invention relates generally to an improved article and method of manufacture, and more particularly to a polymeric structure with components of dissimilar material bonded thereto through an interface material and a method thereof.
When making polymeric structures, it is often desirable to incorporate components of dissimilar material for a variety of reasons. For example, it may be desirable to incorporate metallic insert structures, which inserts may be used for support, to thread additional elements into, or for other reasons. In addition, it may be desirable to firmly affix components of dissimilar materials such as metal to a polymeric article to provide enhanced structural integrity of the finished product or provide for additional assembly to the polymeric structure.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to obtain a suitable and sufficiently strong connection between a polymeric material and a dissimilar material such as a metal insert or support. If the connection between these elements is not sufficiently strong, it presents a weakness in the finished article.